


Слова

by your_old_PC



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Одно особенное тайное свидание Криденса и Нагини.





	Слова

**Author's Note:**

> сильно пост-ФТ2, 30-е годы; секс с целью зачатия

В последние месяцы Криденс появлялся всё реже и реже. В эту ночь было так дивно впускать в комнату именно его, а не спутать с робким обскурьим шуршанием дождь или ветер. Осознавать, что это не очередной сон или импровизированный театр ночных теней — что Криденс действительно, наяву, из чёрного смертоносного песка медленно становится осязаемым. 

Нагини порывисто обняла его. Руки скользили по мокрому кожаному плащу, на полу поблескивали в свете фонаря следы от грязных сапог. Криденс мягко высвободился из объятий. Теперь он колдовал небрежно, играючи взмахивая волшебной палочкой, словно учился этому всю жизнь. Высушив одежду, он снял плащ и отправил его на спинку стула. Уже сидя на узкой кровати, стянул высокие сапоги. Нагини подавила порыв помочь. Непрошеная любезность хуже безразличия.

Криденс похлопал по одеялу рядом с собой:

— Иди ко мне.

Нагини снова нежилась в его крепких руках. Как же этого не хватало! И как будет не хватать после, когда Криденс снова исчезнет, может быть, навсегда... Поводы для его ухода таятся во тьме беспокойного разума. Если Криденс просто разлюбит её и больше не станет мучить себя этими опасными и никчёмными отношениями, это будет хоть и болезненно для Нагини, но безопасно для всех остальных. О более страшных вещах лучше не думать, не сейчас. Тёмные мысли сами придут, когда Нагини снова останется одна.

— Прости, что оттолкнул. Ты такая тёплая и уютная в этой пижаме, а тут я, мокрый и грязный, как бродячая псина.

— Ничего.

Да как это — ничего?! Нагини встрепенулась, удивляясь собственной чёрствости. Она села прямо и сказала:

— На кухне полно еды, на случай, если кто-то из наших вернётся посреди ночи. Я потихоньку спущусь и принесу.

Криденс вцепился в её запястье.

— Не уходи. Не надо ничего, я не голоден.

— Хотя бы чаю.

— Пожалуйста, давай просто побудем здесь.

Когда Криденс приходит на тайные ночные свидания, вокруг них словно образуется защитный купол Протего. За его границами — война, интриги, горе и боль. Внутри — только мир и тишина. 

По молчаливому соглашению ни Криденс, ни Нагини не говорили о делах. Да и не хотелось, хотелось лишь запереться в этом маленьком мирке, где есть только они двое и их тёплые чувства друг к другу. Трусливо, малодушно? Пусть.

Нагини лишь изредка и с осторожностью рассказывала о своей дружбе с милой Банти и храброй мисс Голдштейн, о зверях мистера Скамандера, о том, как деликатны и добры все, кто приходит в этот дом, с кем она вынуждена вести дела, но какие именно — молчок. Криденс не говорил о жизни с мистером Гриндельвальдом ничего. Даже о том, где именно он обитает, Нагини лишь догадывалась. Знала только, что точно в Европе.

Для «создания романтической обстановки» — это выражение Нагини узнала из женских журналов, которыми её регулярно снабжала заботливая Банти — им не нужны были ни магические свечи, пробуждающие желание, ни шёлковые простыни, ни соблазнительный пеньюар. Достаточно лишь разговоров шёпотом и робких, будто бы случайных прикосновений. Тепло ладоней Криденса чувствовалось даже сквозь плотную ткань хлопковой пижамы. Но это вовсе не значило, что нужно оставаться одетой! Особенно когда Криденс целовал так горячо, в губы, шею и ключицы, позволял приласкать себя, нежно прикусить мочку уха и дать волю рукам. Пальцами вниз — вдоль груди, по животу, вычурным сложным застёжкам на широком поясе и ниже, где даже плотная ткань брюк не может скрыть, как Криденс возбуждён и как сильно хочет. Гладить через слои одежды его крепкий член было не менее приятно, чем ощущать в себе. Предвкушение голодно облизнулось внутри.

Криденсу требовалось больше времени, чтобы раздеться, поэтому Нагини ждала, сидя на кровати и подобрав под себя ноги. Овладев магией, он готов был пользоваться ею при любом удобном случае, поэтому стягивал пижаму не руками, а волшебством. Бессовестно крал лишнюю возможность почувствовать прикосновения. Точно так же с помощью магии Криденс укрыл их одеялом и наконец-то прижался вплотную, кожа к коже.

Нагини так увлеклась, так обрадовалась их свиданию, что даже забыла об одной важной вещи, которая терзала её весь этот промозглый унылый ноябрь. Она так долго думала, спорила с самой собой и наконец-то смирилась, так готовилась к серьёзному разговору с Криденсом, что сейчас вдруг почувствовала себя застигнутой врасплох. Нагини нехотя отодвинулась, насколько это было возможно на узкой кровати, и заговорила:

— Стой, стой... Давай кое-что обсудим.

— Это не подождёт?

— Нет. Я не хочу сегодня пить зелье.

— Ты... Ты о тех зельях, которые не дают забеременеть?

— Я больше никакие и не принимаю. Да, я об этом.

Нагини посмотрела в сторону, словно в золотистом цветочном узоре серых обоев могла прочитать ответ: понял Криденс её намёк или стоило всё же сказать прямо.

Конечно же, Криденс всё понял, не придурок же он какой-то, в самом деле, глупая ты курица!

Он отстранился. Сел, скрестив ноги. Одеяло медленно соскользнуло с плеч, полностью обнажая. Показалось, что согревающие чары в комнате вдруг перестали действовать.

— Когда-то в цирке ты говорила, что ни за что в жизни не захочешь родить ребёнка. Что ты не будешь обрекать свою дочь на страдания, как твоя мать — тебя.

— Столько лет прошло! Всё изменилось, я изменилась. К тому же тогда я и помыслить не могла о нашем с тобой ребёнке. Это ведь совсем другое.

— Отличный из меня папочка получится! — огрызнулся Криденс, как если бы Нагини была господином Скендером, который заставляет мыть каппу.

— Криденс, тише.

Он перешёл на шёпот, но такой злой, что казалось, за спиной сплетается в песчаную бурю темнота.

— Мало того что твоя дочка будет проклята, так ещё и с папашей, который видел от приёмной матери одни побои и унижения да и к тому же будет приходить только по большим магическим праздникам! Который сам — не человек и не чудовище, а нечто среднее.

— Ты не чудовище, Криденс! Ты же меня таковой не считаешь?

— Ты другая. Ты всегда была доброй, сочувствующей... Нагини, откуда вдруг этот эгоизм? Такая... жестокость?

— Я тоже обо всём этом думала. Я буду хорошей мамой и для девочки, и для мальчика. Если родится дочка, она никогда не почувствует себя проклятой. Я дам ей всю ту заботу, которую не подарила мне моя глупая и жестокая мама. И если ты придёшь, то для нашего ребёнка каждое твоё появление будет праздником. Не большим магическим, а просто праздником. Да, твоя приёмная мать была ужасной, но на тебе это никак не отразилось. Ты тоже добрый, жалостливый, любящий. Это ты меня научил любить других.

Нагини впилась ногтями в ладони. Только не плачь, говори твёрдо, не будь жалкой. Она вдохнула глубоко и на выдохе продолжила:

— Я знаю, что когда-нибудь ты не вернёшься. Я не хочу остаться одна.

— Ты не одна!

Разубеждать в том, что он не вернётся, Криденс не стал.

— Ты сама говорила, что здесь все тебя любят, все вокруг друзья.

— Это не то, совсем не то. Они прекрасные люди... Но они не ты.

Как объяснить, что одиночество среди хороших людей хуже, чем когда вокруг лишь подлецы, или безразличные, или такие же замученные и отрешённые? Как было в цирке. Как объяснить, что ей нужен кто-то родной? Что ей очень хочется успеть почувствовать всё то же, что чувствует любая женщина, решившая привести в этот мир другого человека? Что в глубине души Нагини всё ещё считает себя тем самым кошмарным чудовищем, которым только зевак в цирке пугать? А ребёнок поможет ей стать... обычной. Нормальной.

Что, если Криденс подумает, будто она собирается привязать его к себе ребёнком, а то и переманить на их сторону? О, если мистер Гриндельвальд узнает, он всё так и перековеркает!

Но стоит попробовать рассказать.

Правильные слова важны. Мистер Скамандер научил других волшебников не истреблять фантастических тварей, когда нашёл те самые верные слова для выражения своей любви к ним. Мистер Гриндельвальд убеждал даже самых достойных людей, как её Криденс или сестра мисс Голдштейн, просто подбирая нужные ключи-слова к их сердцам. И вот мисс Куини готова встать на сторону человека, угрожающего свободе и безопасности маглов, в том числе её возлюбленного, а Криденс... Нагини обещала себе принять его выбор, но на словах это сделать проще.

Нагини говорила осторожно. Когда Криденс позволил, взяла за руку. Всё, что было на сердце, то и выложила, утаив только свои мысли о коварстве Гриндельвальда. Закончила просто:

— Я смогу вырастить ребёнка одна, об этом не волнуйся.

Криденс покачал головой. Обдумывал всё долго, взвешенно, молча. Наконец, повернулся к ней и проговорил:

— Хорошо. Если это сделает тебя счастливой, то давай попробуем.

Он сам потянулся для поцелуя.

Нагини знала, что эта ночь будет особенной. В одном журнале она вычитала пару советов: для успешного зачатия нужно подложить под бёдра подушку, а как всё закончится — задрать ноги повыше, чтобы семя не вытекло. За прошедшие годы гибкости Нагини не утратила и запросто приняла бы нужную позу, но последний совет показался каким-то неуместным, дурацкий акробатический трюк испортил бы всё; а вот первым она воспользовалась. Немного неловкой возни, задевая друг друга локтями и коленками, — и можно приступать.

Криденс всегда был с ней бережным, даже чересчур, даже когда на пике страсти в Нагини пробуждалось нечто звериное, жадно требовало силы и грубости. Особенно в их первый раз, когда оба — Криденс, кажется, даже больше — боялись её крови и боли, нервничали, а после долго не могли поверить, что всё уже закончилось и ничего страшного в общем-то не случилось.

В эту ночь Криденс старался особенно, словно Нагини вдруг стала хрупкой и невинной. Ласкал шею и соски, гладил её между ног, пока не стало так влажно, что пальцы скользили легко — от чувствительного местечка у основания входа и внутрь. Пришлось самой сказать, что всё, можно, пожалуйста.

— Мне нравится, когда ты просишь.

— А мне не нравится, когда ты дразнишься.

Взял её Криденс не сразу, растягивал удовольствие мучительно долго. Головкой члена скользил вдоль створок, до боли стискивал сильными пальцами её бедро. В самые жаркие мгновения такой сладкой пытки Нагини казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она будет извиваться в постели не своим человеческим телом, а змеиными кольцами. Она запрокинула голову и толкнулась бёдрами, чтобы заполучить желаемое.

— Какая же ты...

Наконец-то Криденс перестал её мучить... И как же приятно было чувствовать его внутри! Как он заполняет её и прочувствованно двигается, сначала совсем не спеша, а потом быстрее. Ощущать его, крепкого и большого, особенно чувствительными мышцами у самого входа... Нагини вцепилась в плечи Криденса и обвила ногами, чтобы прижать к себе сильнее, чтобы он уже не боялся как следует навалиться и брать.

Нагини читала, что нужно сжиматься внутри, чтобы обоим было приятно. Это отвлекало немного, но она попробовала. Криденс остановился.

— Тебе больно? Ты так напряжена.

Он погладил её живот.

— Нет-нет, наоборот, очень хорошо, продолжай, пожалуйста.

Под конец Криденс двигался так сильно, что было даже немного больно. Стонал совсем тихо, но она видела, как ему хочется быть шумным и отдаваться со всем чувством. А потом замер, жарко выдохнув, и лишь плечи и бёдра подрагивали. Прижался взмокшим лбом к её ключице.

Нагини думала, что почувствует, как Криденс заполняет её семенем, ведь эта ночь для них особенная. Но нет, ничего, лишь еле уловимые спазмы.

Зато в душе словно распускались волшебные золотые цветы, так стало тепло и хорошо. Некстати вспомнилось — Нагини мысленно поклялась поменьше читать дурацких журналов! — что зачатие не всегда бывает удачным с первого же раза. Она отогнала эту мысль. Казалось, что новая жизнь уже расцветает в ней.

Больше Нагини никогда не будет одна.


End file.
